Life's Paths
by ScarletEaterEvans
Summary: Maka's pregnant but is Soul really ready to be a dad? Will this couple really stay together through thick and thin? SoMa  CAUTION: MAY CONTAIN LOTS OF FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet- Welcome Fans!**

**S0uleaterevans- Hey sis, don't go all Ouran on us, it's not cool.**

**Scarlet- Oh shut up! So basically this is the sequel to Kishin In Disguise so just in case you didn't read that story the first part will fill ya in. I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters *sigh* But the show must go on so without further ado, Life's Paths, chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

**Soul's POV**

When Maka and I came home after fighting the kishin we were both pretty exhausted. But when Maka came out of the bathroom crying that made me even more exhausted. Truthfully I just wanted to go to sleep and not deal with her weird girl problems but when she told me she was pregnant I was at loss of words and the thought of sleep completely disappeared.

"Cool." I told my miester wrapping her in a warm embrace. We were just kids ourselves how the hell are we supposed to raise one?

"Y-your not mad?" Maka stuttered

"How can I be? It's not like we didn't protect it or anything so it was just an accident." I looked down at her sympathetically "I'm gonna be here for you through whatever."

"Soul." she whimpered "My dad."

Shit I didn't even think about Maka's crazed Dad. He would kill me on the spot if he found out I impregnated his daughter.

"He doesn't have to know does he?"

"No, but it would feel wrong he is my only family member left." She had a point. Shit. Shit! SHIT!

"True. Well," I scratched the back of my head "I'll be right back." I dashed to my room and grabbed a little black box off of my nightstand.

"I was gonna wait until the right time, but seeing that the time is pretty right now," I grabbed Maka's hand and got down on one knee "Maka Albarn, ever since the day I met you I knew I was in love with you, so here I am in this completely uncool position just for you. Maka, Would you marry me?"

Tears formed in her eyes "Yes!" she cried. I opened the little box revealing a 7-carrat diamond ring. I gently slipped it on her finger.

"Cool." I stood back up and kissed her cheek

~The next morning~

After getting ready for school Maka made us breakfast. I laughed at her fail of a heart shaped pancake.

"I'm not the best at cooking shapes," she giggled along with me

"It's perfect." I said kissing my beloved fiance

When we arrived at school Maka slipped off her ring and stuck it in her backpack

"If someone finds out they might tell my dad." she explained

"Good idea, but don't loose it." I answered grabbing her hand

We walked into the classroom and immediately walked to our seats

"Hey guys!" Tsubaki cheered

"Oh hey Tsubaki!" Maka replied "How's it goin'?"

"Oh you know trying to manage Blackstar like always." The Black haired weapon sighed

"Maka." Kid called "Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Uh," Maka looked at me and I nodded 'yes' "I guess." she said to the shinigami

**Maka's POV**

"Maka." Kid said

"Yes Kid?" I answered

"Was it Soul?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused

"Who got you pregnant? Was it Soul?" Kid asked. Shit! He knows, well duh Maka he see's Souls so he's obviously will see a little soul growing inside me.

I blushed a dark red, then took the ring out of my backpack, slipping it on my ring finger.

"Yeah." I answered showing him the ring

"Holy Symmetry! It's completely symmetrical!" Kid cried

I giggled "Yup!"

"I won't tell, you know. I see your reasons for keeping it a secret but Stein probably already knows to. But don't doubt the screw head he's a good guy if you get to know him."

"Yeah, I guess. We should probably go back inside before the class gets suspicious." I stated walking back inside

I sat back down to Soul and whispered "Kid knows." in his ear.

**Scarlet- Review please!**

**Maka- Hehe I've got a living creature inside me!  
>Soul- So do I, but at least yours doesn't wanna kill you all the time!<strong>

**Maka- So true!**

**Scarlet- Anyways review or I'll Scarlet Kick you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet- I was really excited about this but the next few chapters may be tearjerkers. Idk I'm just kinda in the mood for some sad tragic romance story. I was craving it.**

**Soul- Heh, cool guys don't cry.**

**Scarlet- Let's just see about that. This chapter may not be so sad but I assure you the next one shall be emotional!**

**Soul- Scarlet doesn't own Soul Eater or it's characters. Now R&R or I'll...**

**Maka- SOUL! I'm hungry!**

**Soul- Eat your Soul. GOTTA GO!**

Chapter 2

**Maka's POV**

It's been 2 days since Kid found out I was pregnant. He still kept Soul and my secret and I'm very happy at that.

"Oi, Maka? What do you want for dinner?" Soul asked me placing a kiss on my cheek

"I don't care, really. I guess cravings will happen a little later on." I giggled softly patting my tummy

"Noodles it is then." Soul laughed

After we sat down and ate I asked Soul if he wanted to talk to the baby. He looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked "The bay needs to know it's daddy's voice right?"

"Heh, I guess so. But I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"Oh well." I giggled. Soul bent his head down to my stomach and started to talk to the child inside of me.

"Uh, Hey?" he said "Im your Dad." he looked up at me and said "This is so uncool!"

I laughed "Soul, it doesn't really matter if your not good at this, and it may not be cool but it's certainly good for the baby so don't complain."

"Whatever." He lifted his head up and placed his hand on my stomach "Hi baby. I'm your dad, the coolest guy at school. Your pretty lucky to have me as a dad." he chuckled

I placed one of my hands over Soul's as he pulled me and kissed me

"YAHOO!" Our door was busted down "IT'S ME YOUR... HOLY CRAP!"

Our kiss broke and we both glared at Blackstar not removing our hand's from my tummy.

Blackstar pointed speechlessly at our hands which we quickly removed.

"Maka? Are you... p-pregnant?" the blue haired idiot asked

"Nope!" I cried "Soul was poking my stomach to bug me so I put my hand on his to make him cut it out."

"Oh!" Wow Blackstar is really stupid "Anyways the gang and I are going to the bar across the street and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come!"

"I wanna catch up on some studying but I bet Soul would love to go!" I smiled at my loving secret fiance

"You sure Maka?"

"Yeah! I'll be fine! You guys have a great time!" I cheered "Blackstar don't let Soul get to drunk."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Blackstar laughed

"See ya later Maka." Soul kissed my cheek

"Bye." And with that the boys were gone

I really did need to catch up on some studying and I also wanted to read a new book Soul bought me yesterday.

**Soul's POV**

I didn't feel so sure about leaving Maka home alone but she wanted me to go so I thought "What the hell let's have some fun Soul!"

"Oi! Soul!" I was squeezed by a tall blonde "So glad you could come! Where's Maka?"

"Oh you know Liz, tiny tits wanted to study." I laughed but the real reason was she couldn't drink or party due to the safety of our child.

"I should have known!" Liz giggled "Know let's go party!" she ran ahead with everyone else but Kid.

"How is she?" Kid asked

"Good. She hasn't had weird cravings or demands yet. Thank Death for that!" I laughed

"Nice to know." Kid laughed along "Let's catch up with the others."

I LOVE TO PARTY! It's completely fun and hilarious when one of your drunk friends pass out on the floor cough, Blackstar, cough.

"Soul-kun!" I heard a yell come from a purple haired woman

"Hey Blair!" I called

"How's Maka?" Blair knew about the pregnancy from day one since she lives with us, oh Blair's our cat by the way.

"Beautiful and fat!" I chuckled

"Not very nice Soul-kun." Blair pouted

"Speaking of Maka I should probably get going."

"Aw Soul-kun your no fun!" Blair cried but I just smirked at her as I walked out of the bar completely sober

**Scarlet- Thanks Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness for being my first reviewer on this story! I'm so excited to see where it will go! **

**Soul- Yeah I guess I am to, somewhat.**

**Scarlet- Get ready to cry Mr. Cool!**

**Soul- Damn you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlet- Soul! It's time!**

**Soul- Go die! I'm not gonna read!**

**Scarlet- Sorry but I'm gonna make you!**

**Soul-Grrrrr!**

**Scarlet- I doesn't own anything so now read and review!**

Chapter 3

**Maka's POV**

At about 9:00 p.m. My stomach started hurting so I went to eat something leaving it in result to hurt more. At around 9:14 I ran to the bathroom and passed out on the tile floor.

**Soul's POV**

I arrived at the apartment at 9:30.

"Maka! I'm home!" I called, when I didn't get a reply I figured she fell asleep in her room so I went to check on her.

"Maka?" I opened her door to find an empty bedroom.

"MAKA?" I yelled

I ran around the small apartment then opened the bathroom to find my fiance covered in blood, passed out, and shaking.

"Maka!" I ran to her side at once and wrapped my arms around her covering myself in her blood. "Oh god no please be okay!" I gently put her down and ran to the mirror to call shinigami sama

I breathed on the mirror and quickly wrote 42-42-564

"Hello Hello Wazz up Wazz up?" Lord Death cheered

"Maka pregnant. Blood. Passed out. Help!" I panted

"Okay I'll zap you here asap!"

I grabbed my lifeless miester's body as we were transported to the death room. Tears welled up in my eyes as I screamed "HELP HER!" at the death god not caring if her father was behind me or not "Please."

**Scarlet- It's a short cliff hanger I'll update tomorrow or smtn. I cried writing it. It was sad tobe honest**

**Soul- *crying* Why? Why?**

**Scarlet- There there it's okay * sniffle* Maka will be just fine I think...**

**Soul- THAT DOESN'T HELP! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlet- Okie Dokie so I had wrote that chapter last night but didn't get the chance to upload it cuz meh step dad turned off the internet**

**Maka- I. AM. MAD. AT. YOU!**

**Scarlet- Hush now Maka you see there are actual people who have that problem in their pregnancies and the story is called Life's Paths so I kinda thought It would be self explainitory. **

**Maka- Grrrrr!**

**Scarlet- I don't own Soul Eater or the characters now read and review or I'll Scarlet kick you!**

Chapter 4

**Soul's POV**

I stayed outside of the infirmary while Stein was examining Maka.

"You now if Maka's life wasn't indanger you'd be dead right now." Spirit told me

I looked up at him with teary eyes "Now's not the time." then I looked away

Footsteps quickly ran down the hall causing me to turn my head to find my group of friends running towards me.

"Soul! Is she okay?" I heard Liz say "Kid told us everything!"

"I don't know." I said starting to cry again

"It's okay Soul!" Patty comforted me with a pat on the back

"Soul." I looked up and saw professor Stein looming over me "Can I speak with you privately?"

"Okay." I said walking into the small room

"Soul, Maka had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry about your loss but Maka should be okay by tomorrow."

I sighed then walked over to my miester "Could you tell the others?" I asked "I want some alone time with her."

"Sure." then the screw head left me with my shivering fiance.

I kissed her lips softly. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you."

Her eyes fluttered open "S-soul? What happened?" she said rubbing her eyes

"Y-you," my voice trailed off and I placed my hand on her stomach "you lost the baby."

Maka's eyes filled with tears and she threw her head on my shoulder as she started to sob "Why Soul? Why did this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know but it's just part of life's paths right? This happens to others doesn't it?"

"I-I guess but I never expected it to!" She sobbed harder "I-I wanna try again!"

I don't understand exactly why but I was shocked at that last thing she said

"Then we will and if that doesn't work we'll try again, and again. But first I want to get married, if we're gonna start a family we're gonna do this right."

"Okay Soul." She muttered as I lifted up her chin as I mashed our lips together.

"I love you Maka." I said when we broke away

"I love you to Soul." She hugged me

**Scarlet- I guess short chapters are my thing now.**

**Maka- No kidding!**

**Scarlet- Well my lovely's I wanna give a special thanks to:**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of darkness**

**Alik Takeda**

**s0uleaterevans**

**Maka67**

**and**

**Welnakia (your a smart lil chickadee aren't cha'?)**

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story :)**

**Now review or I'll Scarlet kick ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlet- *Gets on top of a table* I AM NOT A FAILURE!**

**Maka- What the hell are you doing?**

**Scarlet- Well I kinda thought the story was going to be a fail but IT'S NOT! I HAVE SURPASSED EXCALIBUR! BAHAHAHA!**

**Maka- Uh okay? Scarlet doesn't own Soul eater or the characters Now read and review or**

**Soul- Maka I'm hungry!**

**Maka- Take your Soul!**

**Soul- NOW WOMAN!**

Chapter 5

**Maka's POV**

It's been a week since Soul and I lost the baby, but it also means we're one week closer to our wedding. We already planned it out, the wedding date, the style, the venue, the honeymoon, everything! I'm anxious, I really just wanna get it over with, I mean who wouldn't wanna marry the love of their life as fast as they can? I certainly can't.

"Oi, Maka." Soul called from the kitchen "The girl's are here."

Well we still had one thing left. The wedding dress, so Liz, Patty, Tsuaki, and I were going to go shopping today for one!

"Coming!" I dashed into the kitchen to see the girl's standing there smiling

"Ready?" Liz asked

"Yep!" I said excitedly "By Soul. Love you." I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and ran out o the building with the others

~At a dress shop~

"Oi Maka! How about this one?" Tsubaki held up a short white dress with ruffles.

"Naw. I'm sorry you guys but I'm kinda picky with clothing." I sighed we had been shopping for two hours now.

"No problem." Liz laughed "OOOOH! How about this one?" Liz grabbed a long, flowy, strapless, white dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist that matched the color of Soul's eyes.

My eyes got wide "It's perfect!" I cried grabbing the dress and running to the fitting room

"So, Maka? How does it look?" Liz called from outside the room.

"Good so far. Liz, could you zip me up please?"

"Of coarse hun." Liz said entering the dressing room. Her eyes got wide when she saw me wearing the dress "It is ABSOLUTLEY PERFECT!"

I giggled at the wide eyed blonde "Just zip me up already."

When she zipped the dress it looked even better on me. "IT'S EVEN MORE PERFECT!" Liz and I yelled in unison

"Well that's great and all," Patty called from the other side "but we would like to see it to!"

"Oh sorry!" I replied walking out of the room.

"Your beautiful!" Tsubaki smiled

Tears started to well up in my eyes "Thank you!" I said running to my friend "Thank you all. I can't believe this is all happening so quickly. I'm barely an adult and I'm getting married!" the tears flew out of my eyes "I'm so happy!"

"Don't cry Maka!" Patty said giving me a hug

I whipped away the tears "Right! Now let's buy this thing!" I said returning to the fitting room

**Soul's POV**

What seriously takes girls forever to pick out a simple dress? I mean seriously?

"Souuuul! I'm hommmmme!" Maka yelled opening the door

"Hey cutie!" I laughed "Can I see the dress?"

"No!" She ran to her room so being the stalker I am I followed her

"Awww why not?" I pouted playfully

"Okay so either you horny or drunk." She laughed

"Bit of both." I laughed along

"Wow Soul, if this is your way of saying something the answer is no!" she winked

"Your no fun!" I pouted again while wrapping my arms around her waist as I mashed our lips together

"Sooouuuul!" she whined "You may be wearing clothes but I felt that."

"So?" I teased kissing her once again

"Stooooop!" She moaned as I nipped her neck "Soooouuul!"

"What?" I laughed "Come on Maka!"

"Soul! Cut it ouuuuuut!" She moaned again

"Fine!" I smirked

**Scarlet- Teehee I made Soul horny! He's so silly horny!**

**Soul- Not cool man!**

**Maka- Oh shut up Soul**

**Scarlet- Review Please!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!:3

**Quick shout out to my favorite authors**

**Progota:**

**You an amazing author I'm jealous so don't stop writing**

**s0uleaterevans:**

**Your an awesome big brother; helping me get through everything thank you:3 You to are also an amazing writer**

**And to all my reviewers**

**Thank you all so much! I thought my story would go down hill then crash and burn but thanks to all of you it kept me going. I'm writing this to show you how much I appreciate every sing one of you. So don't stop reviewing now! **

**Please read my other stories:3**

**Love**

**~Scarlet**


	7. Chapter 6

**Scarlet- I don't own Soul Eater so Read and Review and all that crap.**

**Blackstar- Someone's not in a good mood!**

**Scarlet- No! NO I'M NOT! GO DIE BLACKSTAR!**

**Blackstar- meh, meh, meh...**

Chapter 6

**Soul's POV**

"Soooooul! Wake up!" Maka said "I'm going to Tsubaki's to get ready!"

"Whyyyy?" I moaned

"We're getting married today stupid!" Maka flicked my head

"Oh, right. Uhh I'll see you at the alter then." I gave her a sharp toothed grin

"Yeah, see you then." She growled walking out the door of my room

"Maka?" I said getting off my bed and walking towards her

"Yeah Soul?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She said as I mashed our lips together

~at Tsubaki's~

**Maka's POV**

"You lucky girl!" Liz said "If only Kid would propose to me! I mean we've been dating for two years!"(**A/N No I haven't skipped ahead they've been dating this whole time.) **

"Don't worry Liz," I reassured her "Kid we'll come around! For all we know he's waiting for August 8th, oooh wait that's today! Riiiiiggghhht! That's what I get for having Kid plan my wedding!"

Patty giggled at that last comment. "Hey sis! Maybe Kid is just scared you know how Kid can be! He never says what's on his mind."

"True." Liz stated then turned back to me "You look beautiful, Maka. Your mother would be proud."

Mama. I wish she were here but she's probably looking at me right now somewhere in heaven!

"Your hair looks so pretty down!" Patty cheered

"Thanks!" I smiled "I can't believe at the end of today I'm going to be Mrs. Soul Eater Evans!"

**Scarlet- Cliff hanger! I don't know why but writing makes me feel better! Thank you writing!**

**Maka- Yay for wedding!**

**Soul- Uncool**

**Scarlet- Stay tuned for the next chapter pwease!:3 And don't forget to mosey on down to the review button and leave a little something special!**

**Blackstar- Oh yeah!**

**Scarlet- You Perv! I meant a freaking review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Scarlet- OMG I'm so sorry for not writing I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!**

**Black*Star- Oh yeah sure!**

**Scarlet- SHUT UP NO ONE LIKES YOU!**

**Black*Star- everyone likes me I'm a god!**

**Scarlet- whatever. Well as I said I'm very busy so this chapter might be short! Just a warning!**

Chapter 7

**Maka's POV**

This morning I woke up as plain old Maka Albarn and by tonight I'm going to be Mrs. Maka Evans! I must be the luckiest girl in the world! As I walked down the aisle my cheeks got hot and tears welled up in my eyes. No, I AM the luckiest girl in the world. I stood next to my loving fiance then turned to the crowd. I smiled for a long moment until I saw an unwanted face among them.

"Not now." I muttered

Soul nudged my elbow and looked at me his eyes full of concern.

"Soul," I whispered hardly even moving my lips "transform into a scythe."

"What?" he replied quietly

"Some people just don't know when to die." I muttered to myself "MACIE! YOU'D THINK YOU WOULD'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON BY NOW! AND DIDN'T YOU DIE ALREADY?"

I have a feeling I might not be getting married today.

**Scarlet- Sorry for the shortness please don't take my soul! Oh and btw I can't P.M. Due to issues that were brought up. **

**Black*Star- Haha! A big shot like me wouldn't make such careless mistakes!**

**Scarlet- Shut up already! And uh big brother if you get a free ipad 2 it wasn't me! Now review you crazy chickens (Idk! :D)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Scarlet- *cries* I'm so sorry! I haven't written in this story since october of last year! I'm soooo sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Ash- such a softie tsk tsk**

**Scarlet- For those who don't know Ash is my real life sister! yay! She's also helping me on my stories! Not this one though... this is MY story :) Anyways I hope y'all can forgive me! Without further ado chapter 9 of Life's paths.**

Chapter 9

**Maka's POV**

I spin Soul around in my hands. I felt the adrenaline run through my veins as I yell "Kishin Macie! Your soul is mine!" I pounce at her but miss drastically. Looking around I see all the weapons have transformed and were now in the hands of their miesters. I smile but suddenly feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Dropping to my knees I look down, my dress covered in blood, I try hard to stand up but fall down once again. My eyes are starting to flutter closed "Help..." the last thing I see is Proffessor Stein swinging death scythe, Kid shooting with Liz and Patty, Black star and tsubaki trying hard as they can to keep the enchanted sword mode still going, and Soul, my darling Soul, hovering over my dying body.

He cups my face and pulls my chest closer to him "Maka. Maka, don't die on me. please don't die on me. I promise to love you forever! Please don't die!" he has tears in his eyes as he laces my fingers in his

"I love you Soul." I faint. My heart beats slower and slower.

**Soul's POV**

I wipe the tears from my eyes just to have tons more flow out.

Stein comes over to me and places a hand on my shoulder "Macie is dead, Soul."

I breathe heavily "Cool." I stand up and scoop up Maka's lifeless body. It begins to rain heavily. "Well just dont stand there" I growl under my throat "Save her"

"EVERYONE PRAY TO ME! I SHALL SAVE MAKA FROM DEATH!" Black Star shouts

I pull her close to me and start to run at full pace to the DWMA infirmary, Stein following close behind me. I'm gonna save you Maka, I'm gonna save you.

~4 hours later~

The wait in the hallway is long and painful. Everyone's there, every teacher, all of our friends, and a woman I havent met before with long honey blonde hair standing next to Spirit with tears in her eyes. She walks up to me "You're Soul?" she says with a sweet voice

"Yes" i reply "and you are?"

"Kami Albarn. Maka's mother."

"That's nice." I look away from her because I realise I'm looking at the spitting image of Maka. Hot tears stream down my face again.

Stein finally comes out of the infirmary, grabs Crona, and goes back in. I sigh.

~30 minutes later~

Stein comes out again "She lost a lot of blood. Luckily Crona had just what she needed. "

"What?" everyone says in unison

"You wanted me to save her right?" he rolls his eyes "Soul she's not awake yet, but if you want to see her now..."

I walk into the small room and shut the door behind me. I sit in the chair next to her. I grab her hand. I feel her tighten her fingers around mine "Maka?" I say looking at her eyes, slowly fluttering open. I move over to hug her. "I thought I had lost you!"

"A-A..." she grabs my shirt collar and brings me closer to her "A-a-p-...APPLE JUICE!"

"Apple Juice? That's so uncool Maka." I kiss her "But if that's what you want."

I get up and let go of her hand "be right back."

I suddenly get an idea and tears form in my eyes, I walk out of the room and wipe my eyes "She...She..." everyone gasp "She..." I wipe my eye again "She wants apple juice."

They all laugh as I walk down the hall to buy a can of applejuice.

**Maka's POV**

When Soul comes back all I want to do is be wrapped in his embrace. "Soul." I say "Come here" he scootches closer in his chair. "No Soul. Come here." I move over and pat the bed. He climbs in next to me and I snuggle against him "You know, I would never have left you." Soul smiles and kisses my forehead. I fall asleep on his chest. WHen I woke up Soul was gone, I looked to my left, no Soul, when I looked to my right, well there sat my mom... just sitting there...I sit upand try to get out of my small uncomfortable bed.

"Maka?" she says "Where are you going?"

"To find Soul."

"He went back to your apartment."

"Why?"

"To get his motorcycle, and you a change of clothes. You get to go home."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"6 hours."

Just then Soul walks in. "Oh! Maka you're awake! I'm so glad!" he gives me a toothy grin. I can't help but smile I missed that grin so bad. He comes over and sits down next to me putting a change of clothes on my leg. My mom gets up and leaves the room, just leaves no I love you or anything. He kisses me then tells me to get dressed. I get up and go to the bathroom and change into my usual clothing. When I come out he's waiting at the exit for me, I walk over to him and grab his hand. "Let's go home." I smile

**Scarlet- beautiful! It was amazing :'D DId I make y'all cry? I'm Sorry! And I wrote a really long chapter to make up for all the really short ones! **

**Maka- I almost died! **

**Soul- Stupid Macie always got to interfere with important times!**

**Scarlet- You could say that again! Anyways, no this will not be the last chapter! Be excited! Anyways... I was concidering just deleting my fanfiction but read some of the reviews y'all left me and said to myself The story must go on! So thank all of you for inspiring me to write! If you mosey on down to the review button I'll give ya a cookie *sets down a cookie plate that has a sign that reads "for reviewers only!"* thanks so much for reading see u in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Scarlet- Hi all! getting right to the story today! normal disclaimers apply!**

Chapter 10

**Maka's POV**

I was tired when we got home all I wanted to do was sleep and cuddle with Soul, but when I got home of course there's gonna be a party. I try my best to stay awake but when I almost fell asleep on Kid I think Soul realised it was time for everyone to go home. I think Soul figured tonight was gonna be some sexy night but I ended up falling asleep on the couch instead. On top of that my stitches hurt like crazy and every few hours or so I would wake up screaming and Soul would come in and hold me until I had calmed down. If that's not commitment I don't know what is. When I had finally woken up Soul was sleeping on the ground next to me holding a wet wash cloth. I smiled and poked him with my big toe. "Wakey Wakey." I smiled. When he didnt wake up I just let him sleep, so I made breakfast instead.

"Maka! Maka No!" I hear Soul screaming from the living room "MAKA!" I run into the living room to find him sitting up shaking.

I fall to my knees and wrap my arms around him "It's okay, I'm right here."

he wraps his arms around me as soon as I say that. "I thought she had killed you. You were gone..." he cries

"It was just a nightmare." I say "Soul?"

"Yeah...?"

"Let's get married. just at the little chapel around the corner. I don't need a fancy dress and venue to tell you i love you," I grab his hands "Let's start a family as soon as possible."

he smiles at me and gets up. "okay" he says "Let's start a family."

~at the chapel~

Time slips away and I'm lost in Soul's eyes, "I do." he says, once again I'm caught in his crimson eyes "and do you Maka Albarn take Soul Eater Evans as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asks "I do" I say it as if I'm caught in a dream "You may now kiss the bride."

I have never felt a more loving and passionate kiss in all the time I have been together with Soul. And believe me when I say I could love no one else more than I love him.

Walking down the hallway he scoops me up in his arms and kicks open the door then kicks it shut. "Welcome home Mrs. Evans." he smiles and kisses me. "Why thank you Mr. Evans." I peck him on the lips. He gently puts me down and I run into his room locking his door. "Maka, what are you doing?" I here him laugh. I quickly change into one of his dress shirts and nothing else. "Soul!" I unlock the door "Could you help me find something?"

"What?"

"A fridge!" I call

"Um Maka there isn't a fridge in my room!"

"Are you sure?"

"yes!"

"I found something!"

"A fridge?"

"Nooooo...a bed."

"ooooh a bed." he comes into the room and looks at me. "So you wanna do that..." He raises an eyebrow

I lie down and Soul kisses me.

~the next morning~

I woke up in Soul's tender embrace, I smile "Goodmorning." I rest my head on his scarred chest.

His eyes open "erm...uh goodmorning..." he looks down at me and smiles "You ever find the fridge?"

"hehe nope. we need to get up though." I look at his watch "It's 7:30"

I get up and walk to my room. When i get to the door two arms wrap around my waste and hold me.

"Soul not right now...we have to get dressed remember?"

"Aww fine." he let's go and walks off

When i finish getting dressed I grab a poptart and bang on Soul's door "Soul! We're gonna be late!"

no answer. I bang on the door again. "Soul?"

no answer again. I open the door. The window was wide open and Soul was gone.

"Did he just...leave me?" I whisper under my breath

**Scarlet- Oh my gosh Maka! Y'all have such a complicated relationship!**

**Maka- You're the author it's not our fault!**

**Soul- Yeah, and it's not cool either.**

**Scarlet- Just trying to make a good story :) **

**Anyways! I would love to thank:**

**bloody gigi for reviewing first before anyone after i updated my chapter! BABAM! YOU MY FRIEND WILL GO FAR!**

**and to all my other lovely readers I love you too 3**


End file.
